2 weeks Vacation
by Kiera Kay
Summary: 2 weeks of vacation can change a whole lot of stuff...monksharona updated 12.12.04!
1. Default Chapter

2 weeks Vacation By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Introduction It was a lazy Saturday morning and Adrian Monk was sitting at the table, eating his breakfast, thinking. Thinking about his life, his job, and Trudy. It hurt so much. He knew he had to move on someday...just not right now He sort of liked his life now, solving crimes, be loved by many. Plus being with Sharona and Benjy wasn't half bad either. He got up and put on his jacket. It was just the start of his two week vacation  
  
*****Ch 1. Just the start  
  
Today Sharona was with her ex, Trevor. He had came back, changed. Trevor wanted to be a father now and Monk just had to except that. Monk carefully got up from that table to fix something or the other when the doorbell rang. He straightened the flowers on a nearby table and went to open it. Standing right there in front of him was a sobbing Sharona.  
  
"Sharona what's wrong?" Monk asked gracefully  
  
"I should've known" she replied  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"That Trevor only wants me and Benjy for money" Sharona choked through a sob  
  
"Oh...I don't know what to say..." "Just shut up and hold me" Sharona cried and leaned into Monks open arms. Monk sympathetically patted her back and rocked her back and forth. When Sharona finally settled the two walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened"  
  
"I found the plane tickets in his bag, they were for Detroit not Jersey" Sharona replied quietly Monk just stared with a blank look on his face  
  
"His rich uncle lives in Detroit and was gonna cut him off"  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry" Monk said  
  
"Yea, me too" Sharona said getting up,  
  
"I have to go pick up Benjy at Gail's house...Thanks for everything Adrian...you're a good friend"  
  
"You're welcome and if you ever need anything, just call" Monk said walking her to the door  
  
"I will" she replied and walked outside As he shut the door behind her he smiled. He really was a great friend  
  
*****  
  
Later that day Monk decided to take a walk in the park to think about...stuff. Stuff like Sharona. He got tired and took a seat on a bench next to an older lady reading a book.  
  
"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Monk asked wiping off the bench "Why sure dear" The old lady replied, smiling Monk took a seat and observed the scene around him. It was a perfect day  
  
"Is something troublin you young man?" The lady asked taking off her glasses  
  
Monk didn't answer and looked down  
  
"You can tell me...my names Martha" She said patting him on the leg. He flinched and dusted his pants off  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt" Monk said  
  
Martha nodded signaling him to keep going  
  
"I have a friend named Sharona. We work together...as detectives." Monk stopped for a second trying to get the words out  
  
"I haven't loved anyone since my wife died, but yesterday Sharona came to me, crying and...I think I might of felt something...but I'm afraid to act on it because my wife...my wife would think she wasn't important to me anymore" Monk stuttered  
  
Martha paused for a moment to ponder  
  
"You know what I think young man...If your wife could tell you one thing right now...I would bet all my money she would tell you to move on with your life. She probably hates seeing you unhappy. You and her both know she will always be in your heart...so go ahead...do it for your wife" Martha finished and went back to reading her book  
  
"Thanks Martha...that's great advice" Monk said getting up  
  
"Anytime dear" she said to him without looking. Monk exited the park and walked down the street. He knew he had to do this. He straightened his suit and cautiously knocked on the door in front of him.  
  
He heard heels click against the floor. He got slightly nervous and wanted to run away so badly, but the door opened  
  
"Adrian what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Sharona asked plainly. She looked a mess. Hair tousled, make up running.  
  
"Yes" He replied stepping up the third step. He wrapped his arms around a very confused Sharona.  
  
After a few seconds passed he stepped back down, face beat red.  
  
"Adrian what was that for?" She said quietly "I just...I...I hate to see you like this Sharona" Monk said "Thank you, that's very sweet... do you wanna come in?" She asked standing back. He walked up the third step again and into the house. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked walking over to the couch A still very confused Sharona followed him and sat down  
  
"What's up?" she asked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear  
  
"Do you remember when you came over earlier?" he asked quietly  
  
"Yea" she replied obviously  
  
"I...I don't know how to say this...I...I think...I think I...might of...think...I just think" he couldn't get it out  
  
"What do you think for God's sake!"  
  
"I think I...I just think...I might...I...ok you know...think...might of I think... I might of, felt something" he said holding his breath waiting for her response  
  
"What do you mean..." Then she realized it. She had no idea what to say, she couldn't handle this right now  
  
"Um...ok...uh...now I don't know what to say" Sharona chuckled trying to lighten the mood  
  
"I want to take you out on a date" Monk blurted out of the blue  
  
"Ohh...Adrian...I don't know...Adrian don't get me wrong you're a nice guy...it's just...I don't think I like you in that kind of way"  
  
Sharona watched Monk's face fall  
  
"Sharona, just one date and if it goes bad...everything can go back to the way it is right now" he tried to explain  
  
"Adrian...I'm flattered it's just...I dunno, this could effect our lives a lot, and our jobs...it's just...I don't know"  
  
"ok fine...just forget I ever asked you" Monk said sadly and got up  
  
"Look...my minds really...overloaded right now, so I'll think about it and call you soon ok?" Sharona said rubbing his back sympathetically  
  
"OK, bye" Monk said heading outside  
  
Sharona closed the door and giggled at the thought or her and Monk together. Hey, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. 


	2. Coincidence?

By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 2 Coincidence? A/N-I made up Sharona's middle name. I have no idea what it is!  
  
The next day Sharona's doorbell rang again. Hoping it wasn't Monk she opened the door to find a delivery guy carrying a bundle of flowers  
  
"I have a delivery for a Miss. Sharona Flemming" He announced  
  
"Sign here" he said pointing to the bottom of the page  
  
Sharona carefully signed and took the flowers he was holding. She turned over the card hanging to read...  
  
'Hope you're thinking...about...stuff Love...From...Love...Adrian'  
  
That definitely sounded like a card he would send. She opened her storage closet to get a vase. She smiled as she inhaled the sent of the roses  
  
Meanwhile back in the park Monk found Martha on the same bench she was on the day before. He already knew he could sit there so he did.  
  
"Excuse me Martha..." Monk said sincerely "Hello again Anthony..." She tried to think of his name "Adrian" "Yes Adrian...so how did it go with Sasha?" She asked "Sharona" He corrected "Yes...her" "She thinks it's a bad idea, she said she doesn't like me in that kind of way" He said looking down "I don't know what I'm going to do"  
  
"Oh dear...you poor thing...well...I say give her a few days...maybe she'll come around"  
  
"Really?" He questioned  
  
"Yes now you stop sulking and start making dinner reservations!" She said excitedly  
  
"I will" He said getting up, leaving the park much more happier then he entered it  
  
***** Sharona slipped on her boots and grabbed her hoops along with her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
"You ready for this Benjy?" She asked while slipping her earrings through her ears.  
  
The two hopped in the car and Sharona started the engine  
  
"Yea, I can't wait to see uncle Jess. He's gonna be a Dodger fan in no time" Benjy said excitedly  
  
"I'm glad you're happy" Sharona smiled  
  
"Me too" he replied  
  
A good thirty minutes passed and their car pulled up at their destination. Sharona's niece and nephew's 12th birthday party. They knocked on the door to find a small boy on the other side.  
  
"Shawny, how are you" Sharona asked happily  
  
"Good" the little boy replied and ran away giggling  
  
Sharona and Benjy walked in the crowd of people.  
  
"Benjy you go play with Mark okay, I'll be in here" she yelled as Benjy ran off. Sharona put her presents down on the nearest table and said hello to a few people. She walked into the living room and sat down next to her Grandma  
  
"Grandma, how are you?" She asked leaning over to give her a hug  
  
"Sharona Dakota Flemming! I cannot believe you!" She yelled "What...What did I do Grandma?" She asked worriedly  
  
"Your partner, Adrian is in love with you and you do nothing!"  
  
"Grandma... how do you know this?" Sharona asked surprised  
  
"He has been talking to me in the park. He's really upset you turned him down" Martha said lowering her voice  
  
"Grandma, I did not turn him down, I told him I needed time to think" Sharona said angrily "Well...to him that meant you wouldn't even consider it young lady"  
  
"Grandma...Does he really like me in that kind of way or does he just think he does, because sometimes, Adrian is hard to read" Sharona said matter-of- factly  
  
"He really does, I can tell by the way he talks about you, and how his face gets...Just go out with him on one date...ya never know" Martha whispered  
  
"Oh God...I...Ok I'll try.. but if it doesn't work out don't say I didn't tell you"  
  
"Good, now everybody's good...now go eat some junk food you're to thin" Martha said going back to reading her paper  
  
"Ok Grandma" Sharona said with a smile and walked away 


	3. Surprises, Surprises

By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 3 surprises, surprises Sorry about the grammar mistakes I am so bad at it. Just try to live with it please LOL. R&R  
  
It was midnight and Sharona could not sleep. Where would he take her? Would he embarrass her? Is he romantic? 'STOP THINKING' she yelled to herself and turned over. She pulled the covers over her head and sighed.  
  
Morning came faster that she expected. It was around 8:00 Sharona picked up the phone and dialed Monks number.  
  
"Hello?" Monk answered on the other end "Hi it's Sharona" she said holding her breath "Oh...Sharona" Monk said a little uncomfortable "Um...about... the date thing...let's give it a shot" she said like she meant it "Really?" "Yea" "Ok...so...I'll pick you up around seven" Monk said "You mean I'll pick you up" Sharona said laughing "Same thing" Monk said about to hang up "Thanks Adrian" "For what?" he asked "For everything" she said sincerely and hung up. Both of them smiled and went to get ready.  
  
***** Sharona had on a red v-neck shirt and a black mini skirt, along with a fancy pair or summer sandals. She hooked on a bracelet Monk had gave her once and headed out the door. She arrived at his house promptly at seven and knocked at the wooden piece in front of her. On the other side Monk stood there holding a bundle of flowers.  
  
"Hello, Sharona...these are for you" Monk said handing them to her  
  
"Adrian...you already got me flowers" Sharona said sweetly  
  
"I know but...you're worth it" Monk said  
  
"Thanks...so, you ready?" she asked walking down the steps  
  
"Yes...but one more surprise for tonight...I am not going to be...me!" He said proudly  
  
"You're not going to be you?" Sharona asked confused  
  
"Right, I'm just regular Adrian tonight, no fixing anything, wiping anything...nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure about this" she asked stepping in the car  
  
"Yes...It's time I turn back into who I used to be...or at least try" he said opening his door.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sharona asked excitedly "it's a surprise" Monk smiled "Ok" she said smiling also  
  
Ch 5. Ice Cream can make you happy  
  
The car ride there was pretty quiet. They pulled up to the restaurant about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Tido's!! Adrian you're taking me to Tido's! Your unbelievable" Sharona said excitedly  
  
"Well...I know it's your favorite restaurant"  
  
"Thank you...This is great Adrian" she places a small kiss on his cheek  
  
"Let's go in" Monk said, a little dazed  
  
"Monk for two" Monk said to the server as they entered the restaurant "Right this way" the waiter said and lead them to a back table.  
  
Sharona noticed a crooked painting on the wall and nudged Monk.  
  
"Look at that painting it's crooked...doesn't that bother you?" Sharona asked, testing him on what he said before  
  
"Not tonight" Monk said and stared straight ahead, flinching at the thought of the painting  
  
"I'm impressed" Sharona said taking a seat at the table, "I've never seen you like this before...I like you like this"  
  
"What'll you have to drink?" The waiter asked as he got out his notepad  
  
"I'll have and Iced tea" Sharona replied opening her menu  
  
"I'll have water" Monk replied also opening his menu  
  
"I'll be right back" The waiter scurried off  
  
"You only drink Sierra Springs!" Sharona said surprised  
  
"I'm telling you...I'm trying to be different tonight...can you not make it any harder?" Monk said  
  
"Sorry it's just...Why couldn't you have been like this in Mexico?" She asked staring at her menu. Monk just smiled and decided what to eat.  
  
"Do you find this kind of awkward?" Sharona asked cautiously about five minutes later  
  
"Yea" monk finally admitted  
  
"So lets take our minds off of this subject and talk about something else" She suggested  
  
"all right, So how's Benjy" Monk asked putting his menu down  
  
"Well...he took the news pretty rough, but after we went to a family thing...he was fine" Sharona finished  
  
"Good, Good" Monk answered  
  
"Can I take your order?" The waiter said putting their drinks on the table  
  
"Yea, I'll have the chicken parmesan" Sharona said  
  
"And I'll have the chicken alfredo...no I'll have the cheese raviolis...on second though I'll have the fettichine...well maybe..."  
  
"ADRIAN, just pick something!" Sharona said trying to keep her cool The waiter stood there confused and tapped his pencil against his notepad  
  
"Ok, I'll have the chicken alfredo with broccoli...on a separate plate" he said proudly "Ok...I'll be back with your dinners shortly" The waiter replied Sharona rolled her eyes...happy that that was over "You know...my grandma told me you were really upset when you thought I wouldn't go out with you" Sharona said  
  
"Your Grandma?...What?...Wait...Oh my God...Is Martha your..."He trailed off An embarrassed look came upon Monk's face as he came to realization  
  
"Oh my God, you didn't know...Oh Adrian I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It okay...so does that mean the only reason you came here tonight is because of her" Monk asked slightly angry  
  
"No not at all...I came because I wanted to" Sharona pressed, "Can I tell you something, when I first met you and got to know you...I just thought you were a helpless guy with a compulsive need to fix things..."  
  
Sharona saw Monk's face instantly drop and quickly continued what she was trying to say  
  
"but then I realized, your life is hard and my life is hard and I have to say...I did think of the idea of you and me a couple of times"  
  
Monk laughed and the waiter came with their dinners  
  
*****  
  
Later that night Sharona and Monk were walking through the streets of San Francisco.  
  
"Want some ice cream?" Monk asked stopping their quiet walk  
  
"Oh no I'm not that hungry" Sharona said waving her hands  
  
"Come on...we'll share one" monk said grabbing her wrist and running down the block.  
  
****** Monk pulled up to his house and stepped out of the car. The two walked up to the door.  
  
"This was one of the best night of my life, Adrian" Sharona said  
  
"I'm glad you liked it"  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in years"  
  
"What?...Working with me everyday isn't fun?" Monk asked  
  
Sharona laughed slightly...still a little uncomfortable with the whole...situation  
  
"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" she asked quietly  
  
"sure"  
  
Their faces were inches apart and finally Monk closed the gap between them. The two shared their first kiss. It wasn't passionate, just a long, sweet, nice kiss. Sharona moaned as the two broke apart a few minutes later  
  
"Wow that was amazing" Sharona said dazed, gasping for air  
  
"Yea...lets do it again" Monk said leaning in  
  
Sharona hit him playfully with her purse  
  
"Stop...your ruining the moment" she whispered  
  
"Goodnight" Monk said grabbing her hand briefly and walking through his door  
  
Sharona headed back to her car and found her self pulling up her driveway ten minutes later. She walked up the steps to her house to find Benjy on the couch waiting for her  
  
"Hi Mom" Benjy greeted Sharona as she entered  
  
"Oh Benjy...I love you so much" Sharona said while hugging him  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" He asked taking a step back "yes" she said sarcastically while taking out money to pay the baby-sitter  
  
" I take it you had a good time with Mr. Monk"  
  
"He is so amazing Benjy, he really can change ya know" she said handing the baby-sitter a glob of dollar bills  
  
"Is he going to be my step-dad?" Benjy asked, a little scared "There's always a chance" Sharona stated walking up the stairs "There's always a chance" 


	4. Map Of San Fransico

By: KErie Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 4 Map of San Francisco  
  
Ok so fast forward one week later, Sharona and Monk had been on two dates. Their vacation from work was over in two days, and tonight their plans were to eat in and watch a movie.  
  
***** The doorbell and around eight o' clock and Monk pushed himself off the couch to go answer it.  
  
"Hey Honey" Monk said while placing a small kiss on Sharona's lips  
  
"Hey... I brought food" Sharona said walking in to the house. She set it down on the table.  
  
"Good...I got the movie" Monk said smiling  
  
"Oh...what movie?" Sharona asked through a mouth full of egg roll  
  
"Well...I though we needed a little comedy so I bought...Bringing down the house" Monk said holding it out  
  
"You?...Watching that?" Sharona laughed trying to keep her food in her mouth  
  
"What I'm...hip" Monk said rolling his eyes  
  
"Adrian...Sweetie...you are the exact opposite of hip"  
  
"Let's just watch the movie" He said popping the disk in the DVD player  
  
While the movie rolled Sharona noticed something was bothering Monk  
  
"What?" she asked pushing pause on the DVD  
  
"Don't you think we should use plates?" He asked putting all the containers on some coasters  
  
Sharona sighed remembering this was Monk who was talking  
  
"Yes...you go get the plates" She said leaning back on the couch  
  
Monk came back from the kitchen and poured all the food equally on plates  
  
"Why are you watching me?" He asked sitting back  
  
"Because I think it's cute" She said smiling to him  
  
Sharona pushed play on the remote and the two enjoyed the comedy movie  
  
*****  
  
The movie was over about two hours later. Sharona got up to gather her things and was about to leave when Monk stopped her dead in her tracks  
  
"Sharona wait...I want to give you something" He said reaching in his pocket to find it  
  
"Adrian...you already got me flowers, candy and lots of other stuff...I don't need any more gifts"  
  
"I know but, this one's special" He said pulling it out of his pocket  
  
She took the folded piece of paper in her hands and slowly unfolded it to reveal a map of San Francisco. But it didn't have the usual towns and roads on it. It had something way different.  
  
"What is this?" She asked looking at the fine print she read it to herself out loud  
  
"thirty-sixth and walnut St. First time Sharona and Adrian ever met...Tido's fine cuisine...first time Sharona and Adrian ever went on a date...Courtyard and Mandarin Ave. first time Sharona and Adrian ever solved a crime together..."  
  
A map. Monk had made Sharona a map of everything they had done together and everything they went through together. There had to be at least 40 things on it.  
  
"Adrian this is unbelievable" Sharona was speechless "So you like it?" he questioned "This is, by far the best gift anyone has ever given me" Tears ran down her face as she carefully folded up the map and put it in her purse "I'm glad" Monk leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss  
  
"Let go upstairs" Monk said grabbing Sharona's hand about to head up the stairs  
  
Sharona moaned as she pulled him back over to her  
  
"Ohhh...Adrian it's getting really late and Benjy is waiting for me..."  
  
"I understand" Monk said letting go of her hand  
  
"Oh, I hate the disappointed face"  
  
"I'm fine, really...I understand" Monk said smiling  
  
"How bout..." Sharona said moving a little closer to him grabbing his hands  
  
"I set aside a date next week, I'll send Benjy to Gail's and I'll come spend the night?"  
  
"That would be fine" Monk said smiling  
  
"Great I'll call you" Sharona said opening the door to leave when Monk spun her around and kissed her passionately again.  
  
"I love you" Monk said looking her straight in the eyes  
  
Sharona stuttered then kissed him back  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They said their good-bye and Sharona left. Monk turned around and inhaled her sent. As his lips still tingled from the kiss he went upstairs and fell asleep. 


	5. Beat um' up bucko

By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 5 Beat um' up bucko  
  
It was the last day of Sharona and Monk's two week vacation. Sharona was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Benjy.  
  
"So mom what are we doing today?" Benjy asked while grabbing a pop tart  
  
"Well I was going to spend the day with Adrian" she said picking up the bundle of newspapers on the table  
  
"Ugh" Benjy sighed  
  
"What?" Sharona asked putting down her paper  
  
"You've had two weeks of vacation and you've barely spent any time with me...It's always Adrian, Adrian, Adrian!" he said storming up to his room  
  
"Oh...Benjy wait!" She yelled after him  
  
She could admit she wasn't spending any time with him lately  
  
She decided to give him a few minutes to cool of and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice answered on the other end  
  
"Hey you" Sharona said while walking around the kitchen  
  
"Oh hi" Monk replied  
  
"So listen...Benjy thinks I'm not spending enough time with him, which I haven't so I think I'm gonna spend today with Benjy" Sharona explained  
  
"That's fine, I'm in the middle of washing dishes ...I have to go I'll talk to you later" Monk said hanging up the phone  
  
She laughed and went upstairs. She knocked lightly on Benjy's door.  
  
"Benjy, can I come in?" she heard no response so she let herself in. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him  
  
"Benjy, I'm sorry, I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you...and I want to make up for it so...today we are going down to the video store and you can get any two games you want" Sharona said excitedly  
  
"Really?" He said sitting up  
  
"Yes...Is there anything else you wanna do?" Sharona asked rubbing his back  
  
"Well...There is this one baseball player signing autographs down at the field. Could we go? He's my favorite player" Benjy finished  
  
"Absolutely...Hey I know it's been a rough couple of weeks for you...do you wanna talk about it?" she asked  
  
"No I'm okay, I talked a little about it with Uncle Jess" Benjy replied  
  
"Good so today is our day" Sharona said giving Benjy a hug "You're growing up so fast"  
  
"I know...I think I have a mustache growing" Benjy said playfully looking in the mirror  
  
"Get dressed" Sharona laughed and left the room. Benjy smiled as she walked away  
  
*****  
  
"And my favorite part of today is when you used your detective license to get to the front of the line and I got to talk to him! I have to tell everyone at school tomorrow that you are the coolest mom ever" Benjy finished. Sharona smiled as she put the bags she was holding down. it was late so Sharona headed to up bed. She tucked Benjy in and fell asleep right after him  
  
***** The next day Sharona woke up early to start her job again. She made Benjy breakfast and they both headed out the door. After she dropped Benjy off at school she headed for Monk's house. She knocked on the door to find a very frantic Monk  
  
"How are we going to tell the people at the office about us?" he asked suddenly  
  
"Good Morning to you too" Sharona said while walking inside "Adrian, don't worry about it" Sharona said hugging him tightly "Are you..." "Yes I'm sure" Sharona said finishing the conversation "Lets go then"  
  
10 minutes later they arrived at the office.  
  
"Hey guys" Sharona said looking at a pile of folders and picking them up  
  
"Oh, it's Sharona looking more beautiful than before" Randy said  
  
"I'm flattered really Randy it's just that I wouldn't say that because my boyfriend is standing right in front of you" Sharona said proudly  
  
"The only person standing in front of me is Monk and...wo wo wo wo wo, are you saying Monk is your boyfriend?" Randy asked dropping the papers he was holding  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" Sharona asked with attitude  
  
"This a joke right, like April fools or something?"  
  
"No" Monk said cutting in  
  
"O...K it's just hard to believe you and the neat freak over here are dating" Randy said with a smirk on his face  
  
"First of all he's not a neat freak...you are and second of all..." Sharona spun around and kissed Monk  
  
"We have a lot in common...bet your jealous now" Sharona said walking away with her arm looped through Monk's  
  
She took a seat at the desk in the back and started looking through some files they needed to finish on the serial killer case  
  
"Sharona, thanks for standing up for me" Monk said sympathetically  
  
"No problem...It's the least I could do you've have given me so much" she said sweetly  
  
The rest of the day was quiet...like nothing had ever happened  
  
***** it was four o' clock and Sharona and Monk were driving home from there most boring day at work  
  
"So did you pick a day for Benjy to stay at Gail's house" Monk asked with a small smile across his face  
  
"Well probably Thursday because Friday he doesn't have any school...I can't wait" Sharona said shyly  
  
"Me neither" Monk admitted  
  
Sharona stopped short at Monk's house and let him get out if the car  
  
"See ya later" Sharona said giving him a quick kiss  
  
She drove the rest of the way home and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Benjy. He finally stormed in the door five minutes later  
  
"Benjy is that you, how was your day?" Sharona asked while flipping through the mail  
  
"I hate school" he said while storming up the stairs  
  
'Uh Oh' Sharona whispered and flew up after him  
  
"Benjy, Benjy?" Sharona yelled through his door. She opened it to find Benjy playing with his model airplane  
  
She grabbed a chair and pulled up next to him  
  
"Benjy, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing his back  
  
"Nothing" he replied coldly  
  
"Benjy" Sharona pressed  
  
"The father-son treasure hunt is coming up and the kids are school are making fun of me because I can't go!" Benjy yelled  
  
"Oh Benjy, I'm so sorry...but, I'm sure Adrian would love to go with you"  
  
"I don't know...he gave me a rock cleaning kit for my birthday" Benjy eyed his mother  
  
"Benjy, you really have to believe me he's changed, not totally but still, it's progress" Sharona said tilting her head "And plus he is a detective which is good for treasure hunts" Sharona pointed out again  
  
"Well he is good at solving things...do you think he'll want to go?" Benjy questioned  
  
"Of course, he loves you"  
  
"Ok...Thanks mom" Benjy said sounding a little bit better  
  
"Now those kids that made fun of you...where are they right now?"  
  
"Right now? Probably playing football down at the park"  
  
"Let's go" Sharona said standing up  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind" she said while grabbing Benjy's hand  
  
*****  
  
The two got to the park in no time  
  
"Okay where are they?" She asked while searching around  
  
"Right over there" Benjy pointed to a group of large kids playing football  
  
Sharona's feet stomped on the grass as she approached them  
  
"OK listen up...and punk over here who's beatin up on my Benjy, we're gonna have a little talk"  
  
The group of boys turned around and stood up straight  
  
"First, Benjy has a father it's just he lives in New Jersey and second, Benjy will be there on Saturday and will kick all of your little asses! Now if you ever come near my Benjy again my fist will be in your face!" Sharona screamed and stormed away. The boys stood there scared and then went back to playing football 


	6. Romance

By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 8 The big night  
  
Thursday came fast. Benjy was at his Aunt's house and Sharona and Monk were hard at work. Not. They couldn't concentrate at all. All they could think about was tonight.  
  
"All right I demand to know what going on here" Stottlemeyer asked dropping some papers on Monks desk  
  
"What?" Sharona said without looking up  
  
"You two have been mushy-mushy all morning"  
  
"No we haven't" Monk replied like it was a joke or something  
  
"So what...are you going on a romantic date tonight?" He asked leaning against Monk's desk  
  
"Oh yea" Sharona replied smiling at Monk  
  
"Oh...I see...you two are too much" he said while flinching of the thought of it  
  
"Now we need to crack this case so for the rest of the day no talking unless it's about business" Stottlemeyer hollered  
  
"Sorry" Monk replied  
  
"yea, sorry" Sharona said looking down  
  
"Good, now get to work"  
  
As soon as Stottlemeyer turned around Sharona flicked something over to Monk. The captain turned around in a heartbeat  
  
"A Note! Sharona I'm ashamed in you...This is not fifth grade" He said grabbing the piece of paper from Monk  
  
"Now I'm gonna have to read this aloud for the whole class to hear" He said opening the folded piece of paper  
  
"We're the only three people in the room" Monk pointed out  
  
"Dear sweetie, I can't wait for tonight, love your baby boo?" Stottlemeyer frowned with a questionable look on his face, "What the hell is a baby boo?"  
  
Sharona smiled, as did Monk  
  
"You two make me sick" Stottlemeyer yelled  
  
"Now Sharona" He said while moving her chair, "You sit in this corner and Monk..." he said while talking his chair, "You sit in this corner and stay there" Stottlemeyer said and left.  
  
***** The rest of the of the day went by fast. Sharona and Monk left the office very...excited. It was eight o' clock at night. Over at Monk's place candles shined everywhere. There was soft music playing in the background. Monk had on a suit, (what else is new) and had putten the dinner out for the two of them  
  
Sharona left her house wearing a short, red, fancy dress, had her hair up and her keys in hand. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Around eight-ten she arrived at Monk's house. She knocked the door to find Monk answer it right away.  
  
"That was fast" Sharona said quickly  
  
"I've been waiting" Monk said stepping to the side to let Sharona in. Sharona followed him inside amazed at what he had done with the place. The good thing about it...Is that he had done it all for her  
  
"Adrian this is unbelievable" Sharona cooed  
  
"Thank you, now how about we eat dinner, before it gets cold" Monk said leading Sharona into the into the dining room. On the table two candles were it and two plates sat on the table with metal coverings over them to keep them warm. Monk went around the table and pulled out the chair for Sharona. She took her seat slowly and he then took his seat.  
  
"This is really amazing Adrian, you really outdid yourself" Sharona said while lifting up the cover on her plate. Under it she found chicken parmesan  
  
"I made it for you because it's what you ordered on our first date" Monk said shyly  
  
Sharona looked like she was about to cry  
  
"I love you" Sharona said gracefully  
  
The two were about to eat when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Monk called while scurrying into the kitchen  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's Randy, I have a question, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"  
  
"Oh...well" Monk started  
  
"In the smith case, are the files in your third drawer or you second?"  
  
"Second" Monk replied quickly  
  
"Thanks, bye" Randy said and hung up the phone  
  
Monk walked back to the table and took his seat  
  
"Who was that?" Sharona asked curiously  
  
"Randy, He wanted to know something" Monk said getting off the subject  
  
"Oh" The two went back to chatting and eating their dinner when five minutes later the phone rang again  
  
"I'll get it" Monk said with a sigh  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Monk it's Stottlemeyer I was just calling to make sure Randy didn't interrupt anything"  
  
"No, He didn't" Monk said trying to keep his cool  
  
"Ok cause if he did, I'm very sorry and..." Stottlemeyer was cut off by the screaming of Monk  
  
"No he didn't now bye!" Monk shouted into the phone, frustrated  
  
He stormed back to the table and stuck his fork in the chicken  
  
"They do that on purpose" Monk said looking down  
  
"What?"  
  
"They know we're trying to have a nice evening and they...just try to break it up" Monk said frustrated  
  
"Aww honey, just let them be" Sharona said coming around the other side of the table and draping her arms around Monk's neck  
  
"Ok, I will" Monk replied grasping her hands, "How about we go upstairs" He suggested  
  
"OK...I just have one question...after three years and everything we've been through...Is this worth it?" Sharona asked looking him in the eyes seriously  
  
Monk kissed her passionately  
  
"Yes" he said hugging her tightly "And after three years I want this to be special so..." Monk picked Sharona up in his arms. She giggled as he tried to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. 


	7. Fights and Treasure hunts

By: Eri Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters belong to the USA network and not me :( Chapter 7 Fights and treasure hunts  
  
Sharona awoke the next morning with a smell she couldn't put her finger on. It sort of smelled like eggs and bacon. Now there's something she hasn't had in a long time. Ever since school started her and Benjy had always had cereal and pop tarts. She rolled over to find Monk wearing an apron flipping something. She got up and tiptoed over to him. She draped her arms around him as he dropped his spatula  
  
"Jeez, you scared me half to death" Monk screamed while picking up what he dropped  
  
"Mission accomplished" Sharona smiled sitting down at the table  
  
"Breakfast is served" Monk said putting two plates down  
  
"Last night was amazing" Sharona smiled, face glowing with happiness  
  
"Yes it was" he said thinking about it  
  
The two stared off in space for a few seconds until they realized what they were doing  
  
"So...Off that subject, Benjy has a father-son treasure hunt at his school on Saturday. He's really upset he has nobody to go with so I told him you would go...will you?" Sharona begged  
  
"Um...No" Monk said looking down  
  
"What?" Sahrona asked dropping her fork  
  
"I...can't"  
  
"Excuse me this is my son!" Sharona hollered  
  
"I just...I....I can't" Monk stuttered  
  
"And why not?" Sharona said now furious  
  
"You wouldn't understand anyway" Monk said getting up  
  
"Benjy had his heart set on this...but now..." Sharona trailed off. She got up and grabbed her stuff and stomped down the stairs  
  
"Sharona!" Monk tried to stop her but didn't succeed. She stepped outside and slammed the door  
  
He turned around now mad at himself to find Sharona's jacket lying on the couch. He picked it up and held it as if it was her. It was no use. He put it down and headed back upstairs...he was miserable  
  
Later that day Benjy game home from Gail's house and thorough his stuff down on the table. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard a noise coming from his mom's room. He walked up the stairs and peeked in. Sharona was crying hard. There were tissues everywhere and clothes scattered around the floor. He cautiously walked in and sat on the bed next to his mom.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Honey...I have some bad news" She said trying to regain herself so her son didn't have to see her like this.  
  
"What?" He asked seriously  
  
"Adrian...can't go with you tomorrow" She said between sniffles  
  
"Is that what you're upset about?"  
  
"No honey...he doesn't want to go" She said dabbing her eyes helplessly with a tissue  
  
"Why?" Benjy asked rubbing her mom's back  
  
"I don't know...I really don't get that man sometimes"  
  
Benjy wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her a huge hug  
  
"Thank you honey, I love you" Sharona said letting go of him  
  
The doorbell ran downstairs and Benjy quickly got up to answer it  
  
"Wait, If it's Adrian tell him he screwed up big time and I don't want to talk"  
  
"OK" Benjy replied and shut his mom's door. He walked downstairs and sure enough, Monk was standing right at their doorstep.  
  
"Hi Mr. Monk, my mom said that if it was you to tell you that you screwed up big time and she doesn't want to talk" Benjy said letting Monk in  
  
"I understand...I did screw up and Benjy I want you to know that I really love your mom and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So I've been thinking and I have no idea why I said I wouldn't go to that treasure hunt with you...I wasn't thinking straight and I would love to go...so can I please see your mom?" He asked running out of breath  
  
"Well...you seem like you've learned your lesson, go ahead...she's upstairs in her bedroom crying" He said pointing to the stairs  
  
"Oh no" he said quickly running to her. When he got outside her door he stood there listing to her for a minute and then entered. He really hated seeing her like this...I reminded him of when Trevor left her.  
  
He stood by her bed and just watched her until she noticed him  
  
"Sharona...I'm sorry" Monk said and took a seat on her bed  
  
"Sharona look at me...I did some major thinking and I now know, I wasn't thinking before. I was a major asshole and I definitely will go to the hunt with Benjy, I have no idea why I said no in the first place" Monk said stroking her cheek  
  
Sharona stayed quiet for a short minute and turned around to face him  
  
"Thank you" She said falling into his arms. She put her head down on his shoulder and he rocked her.  
  
"I love you" Monk said quietly  
  
"I love you too" 


	8. Major Changes

Ch. 8. - Major Changes  
  
Saturday came fast. Monk finally summed up the courage to wear something other then his suit for the day. He slipped on a new t-shirt Sharona had bought him and he even wore a baseball cap. Hard to believe I know. He stared at himself in the mirror, very uncomfortable with his new look. But it was for Sharona so he kept it on. He locked the door on his way out. He arrived at the Flemings at 9:00 am sharp. He stormed in the door.  
  
"Benjy, are you ready to RUMBLE!!" Monk shouted flexing his muscles.  
  
Benjy looked up at him. He ran over to where Sharona was standing and hid behind her, pretending to be scared of him. Monk put his arms down.  
  
"I mean, Benjy you ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, I'll go get my map," Benjy said running to his room  
  
"I like your new look," Sharona said walking over to him  
  
"It took me a while but.." Monk said leaning down to kiss her  
  
"mmm.I like where that comes from," Sharona said slowly opening her eyes  
  
"Eh-hem," Benjy said standing behind his mom. Sharona and Monk quickly took a few steps back.  
  
"Benjy, I think it's time to go now, you be good for Adrian, I love you," she said kissing him on the head, "Have fun you two," she said quickly kissing Monk  
  
"We will mom"  
  
The two left and soon entered the hunt. They got set up at the starting line.  
  
"On your marks, get set, HUNT!" The man over the loud speaker said.  
  
Benjy and Monk read their first clue. They headed off in the direction of it.  
  
"So, you really like my mom huh," Benjy asked while looking around for a clue.  
  
"Yea, she's a great woman," Monk said with a smile, also looking for the next clue.  
  
"Good, cuz I have to make sure you take good care of her.I am the man of the house," Benjy said in a very..macho man sort or way. Monk chuckled and screamed, "I found the next clue!"  
  
It was Monday. Sharona had had another boring day at work. Her and Benjy were eatomg dinner. Well at least one of them was.  
  
"Benjy, what's wrong? You've hardly touched your food and you seem like you have a lot on your mind," Sharona commented while eating a carrot.  
  
"What?" Benjy asked coming out of a daze  
  
"Uh oh, I know that stare..and your not eating you dinner..you've got the love bug!"  
  
"The what," Benjy stated  
  
"So who's the girl?" Sharona asked cautiously  
  
"What?" Benjy said carelessly  
  
"C'mon who is she?" Sharona pushed  
  
"Ok, her name's Melissa"  
  
"Oh, Melissa" Sharona smiled also  
  
"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Benjy said dreamily  
  
"Benjy, is there more?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is more," Sharona sighed hoping it would be good news  
  
"Ok.I kinda.kissed her," Benjy said while his face decided to turn cherry red  
  
"On purpose!" Sharona said nearly spitting out her food  
  
"Yea"  
  
"You kissed a girl on purpose?"  
  
"Mmm.yea," he said sort of confused. His mom kissed Mr. Monk all the time  
  
"Well, did you like it?" She said not knowing what to say  
  
"I didn't hate it" He said with a wide smile  
  
"Oh God," Sharona muttered  
  
"What?" By now Benjy was very confused  
  
"Benjy, honey. when two people love each other.," She started  
  
"Oh, is this the birds and bees talk?" Benjy said with a sigh  
  
"Yes, now sit and listen to me. These are the most important words in your life," Sharona finished. Benjy sighed and sat back down in his chair. He listened closely as his mom told him about.stuff.  
  
Sharona finished her speech. Benjy then told her Melissa was coming over to study. When she did the two kids went up to Benjy's room to study. At around 8:00 Sharona went to check on them and to her surprise she found them making out.  
  
"Benjy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sharona screamed, breaking up the two.  
  
"Mom, we were just."  
  
"Making out," she finished for him  
  
"I think I should go," Melissa said gathering her stuff.  
  
"Yea, you better, Melissa how old are you?" Sharona questioned  
  
"14"  
  
"14? Benjy's 12, did ya know that?"  
  
"Yea," she replied  
  
"And that didn't stop you?" Sharona was now furious, "Just leave!"  
  
"Bye Benjy," She whispered and headed out the door.  
  
"MOM! Why did you do that!" Benjy cried  
  
"Because! Because you're 12 and you shouldn't have a girl in your room let alone be making out with her!" Sharona said, calming down a little  
  
"I'm sorry mom," he apologized  
  
"I know you are, but next time.actually study will ya?" Sharona smiled and kissed Benjy on his head.  
  
"Night," He replied.  
  
Sharona headed downstairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other line  
  
"Hey you," Sharona whispered  
  
"Oh hello, what's up?" Monk asked  
  
"What's up? Those are two words I though would never hear coming from your mouth," she said giggling  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"I just called to say hi, I miss you"  
  
"You saw me Saturday," Monks said  
  
"I know," Sharona answered, "Guess what! I found out Benjy had kissed a girl so I gave him 'the talk' and then later I find him making out with a 14 year old girl"  
  
"Benjy?"  
  
"Yep, little Benjy," Sharona smiled  
  
"Oh well.I don't know what to say," Monk said  
  
"Just say you love me and you think I'm the most beautiful person in the world"  
  
"Ok, I love you and you're the most beautiful person in the world, besides Cheir," Monk laughed  
  
"Cheir?!"  
  
"Just a joke," Monk said worried that she would not know that  
  
"And a very lame one, bye crazy man," She said and hung up. 


	9. Life is Crappy

Chapter 9-  
  
Life is crappy  
  
By: Kiera Kay ENJOY!!!!  
  
Sharona awoke the next morning to a ringing phone around six o' clock am. "Who the hell's calling this early?" she though to herself and picked up the phone. "Hello Adrian"  
  
"A hello ma'am, may I speak to Sharona Fleming," a voice that was clearly not Monk's asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, this is she," Sharona said a little embarrassed she called the lady Adrian.  
  
"Hi I'm Halley Jennings, your aunt Minn's hospital nurse."  
  
"Oh, is there a problem?" Sharona asked waking up a little more.  
  
"Your aunt is mildly sick. She just had a heart operation, and is very week. She requested you to come out and take care of her. She can't afford a private nurse and you are certified." The English woman spoke carefully.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Approximately six months, or until the doctor says she can stay by herself."  
  
"Oh my God," Sharona said smacking herself in the head.  
  
"She has sent you plain tickets in the mail, they should arrive by Thursday," the nurse said and hung up.  
  
"Thursday! Oh God," she thought thinking about nothing but Monk. How was he gonna react to this. The last time she almost left he had a breakdown and complained to her how he was in the "lurch." She sighed. Why do people have to get sick, her life was actually positive for once and now fate had to go and change it all. She walked down her cold, dark hallway into Benjy's room.  
  
"Benjy honey, wake up," she said lightly shaking him.  
  
"Why, what's wrong mom?" he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Honey, start packing your stuff, we're leaving Thursday." She said not knowing how to break the news to him. She knew it was not the best way but, it was a way.  
  
"What?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Aunt Min is sick, and we have to go take care of her for half a year." She said not even want to hear his response.  
  
"We're moving!" He screamed.  
  
"Temporarily, honey, I'm so sorry but she doesn't have enough money to pay for a house nurse. It's only for six months," she said rubbing his back sympathetically. He still said nothing and pouted, "C'mon just pack for now and we'll talk later after you had a chance to think about it"  
  
She shut the door to his room and tried to keep her head on straight. It was all happening so fast, 'Call Adrian' she though and picked up the cordless. It was probably better to tell him over the phone. 'Oh God' she though, 'This is going to be fun.' She pressed memory five and held the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello," a sleepy voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Hey, It's me," Sharona said biting her lip.  
  
"So you just wanted to hear my voice?" he asked.  
  
"Ok Adrian, honey, listen to me. I just got a call the my Aunt Min out in New Jersey is sick, and when she comes out of her surgery, me and Benjy have to go stay with her."  
  
"Ok." he said not getting the point.  
  
"We have to go stay with her for six months," she said biting her lip once again.  
  
"What?" there was silence on the both ends of the phone, "You mean.you mean I won't be able to see you for half a year?" he questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately," she said, a small tear escaping her blue eyes.  
  
"Because she doesn't have enough money to hire a personal nurse, and I can transfer my job."  
  
"Then I'll do the same," Monk said thinking he could always solve everything, but not this one.  
  
"Adrian, they need you here in San Francisco," she whispered. He was silent. She was right; she was always right about the negative stuff, "It's only for six months."  
  
"When do you leave?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Friday"  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"I promise, we'll spend all of the next two days together." She sniffled  
  
"Whatever," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye," Sharona replied. She hung up the phone and broke out in tears. Why did he have to care so much about what was going to happen to him, couldn't her comfort her for a minute. She remembered everything she had to do, and realized, there wasn't any time for crying. *****************************************  
  
REVIEW WITH THAT LIL BUTTON DOWN THERE!!! 


	10. You're leaving?

Ch. 10-You're leaving?  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the end of the day the Flemings were all packed. Benjy had talked to  
his mom and left to see his aunt Gail. It was about seven o' clock when  
Monk walked through the door. Sharona had made dinner for him, planning  
to talk about moving if he was up to it.  
  
"Adrian, I'm so glad to see you," she said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Same here how are you?"  
  
"Not so good, I had to pinch myself from crying," Sharona replied  
laughing a little, "How bout you?"  
  
"You can't leave, I have no idea what I am going to do without you," he  
whispered looking down.  
  
"We have to get a hold of ourselves and realize I'll be back in no time."  
  
Monk was silent; Sharona felt for him, she really did. He's faced this  
feeling before and now she was the reason he'd have to face it again.  
  
"Hey, we'll call each other everyday," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but you know how long distance relationships work out...they don't,"  
he assumed and sat down to eat his dinner.  
  
"Adrian, I'm trying really hard not to cry and you're making it very  
tough," she said as a small tear trickled down her face.  
  
Monk closed his eyes and realized, if it was hell for him it must be  
double for her, she was the one leaving most of her life behind.  
  
"Come here," Monk said standing up. Sharona leaned into his strong chest  
and burst into tears. Monk cautiously rocked her back and forth, placing  
small kisses on her head every few seconds.  
  
"You're right Sharona; it is only six months, not the rest or our lives.  
And we can call everyday. We both need to get a hold of ourselves." Monk  
whispered not believing a word he just said.  
  
Sharona pulled away from his lukewarm body and wiped her eyes. She took a  
seat at the table feeling a tiny bit better.  
  
"Tomorrow, you and me are going to have the best day ever," Monk said to  
her. She smiled and sniffled in response; she really did have the best  
boyfriend in the world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Monk had a great day planned at the office, he had planned a surprise going away party for Sharona. The whole SFPD was in on it. They had decorative banners, sweet food and best of all, many memories to share.  
  
"She's coming," a voice yelled. Everyone hid behind something as the door to the office slowly turned.  
  
"Surprise," the horde yelled. A huge grin instantly formed upon her face.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. She turned around to face Monk who was grinning like hell.  
  
"Thank you......you did this all for me?"  
  
"Well...you know it was nothing," Monk said shyly.  
  
"Well it means a lot to me," she said with a single tear sliding down her cheek. She bent over and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. The whole office cheered and the two smiled as their lips tingled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thursday came fast and Sharona woke up with a sigh, something she had not done for a long time. She got dressed and headed down the stairs to find Benjy sitting quietly at the table.  
  
"So today's the big day, how you holding up?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess, you sure all the stuff we're leaving here will still be here when we get back?"  
  
"Yes, your aunt Gail will come over once in a while to check on the place," she promised, "You sound a lot more stable then me, I'm a wreck."  
  
"It'll be fine mom, Mr. Monk can survive without you."  
  
"No, he really can't and I mean that"  
  
"He loves you, I'm gonna go say bye to my room, then call Melissa," Benjy sighed getting out of his seat.  
  
"Ok, ten minutes, I'm counting"  
  
"Okay," he said and ran up the stairs.  
  
Twenty minutes past and the car was packed to the core. The two were ready to roll as Monk's car pulled up. 'Oh God, this is it' Sharona thought. Monk practically fell out the door, looking so sad. Sharona hated to see him in pain after he changed his lifestyle and overcame his fears just for her.  
  
Sharona did not want to face him, she probably would cry, which neither of them needed right now.  
  
"So, I guess this is it," Sharona said choking back a sob.  
  
"Sharona, I want to tell you that I love you so much and I promise I'll call everyday and...what I'm saying is..." Monk dropped down to his knees and clutched her legs, like a little kid trying to get their moms' attention, " Sharona you can't leave, you don't know what it'll be like without you...please."  
  
That's exactly when Sharona hit rock bottom. His face was enough to make her shatter like glass. She dropped down to the ground too, sobbing like a little innocent girl.  
  
"I really hope it'll be okay," she sniffled.  
  
"Me too," Monk said kissing her. It was the last kiss for a long time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....:) 


	11. Not So Bad

Ch 11- Not so bad  
  
Author: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N getting sorta close to the end! I know it's sad but ANOTHER big surprise coming soon! Read and Review!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sharona stepped off the airplane with Benjy beside her. The three hour trip was long and quite sad frankly, flying away from their hometown. Sharona could not get her mind off Monk's face. It looked so unhappy that it almost looked unreal. She never wanted to see his face like that again.  
  
The time difference was getting to the two of them and they were tiring easily. They collected all their bags from the luggage claim and grabbed a taxi.  
  
"Mom, I wanna go home," Benjy wined looking down.  
  
"So do I honey, you don't know how much I do," Sharona said biting her tongue, crying was not an option.  
  
The taxi ride was silent, not one word was said by anyone. They drove into Paterson, NJ, down Cumberland avenue and pulled up at house 226. This was it, a grungy old two floor house the pair would be spending the next six months in, with an ill lady.  
  
**********************************  
  
A few hours passed. Sharona was unpacked in her room and Benjy in his. Neither of them said a word to their Aunt Minn except for a quick "hello, how are you?" Sharona prepared dinner and they all ate in peace. The phone rang in the middle of their meal and she REALLY did not want to answer it knowing it was Monk, but she had to.  
  
"Hello?" She sighed through the line.  
  
"Hi, it's me," Monk replied sincerely.  
  
Sharona did not respond wiping a small tear away from her eye.  
  
"Sharona?"  
  
"Yea, I'm here,' she sniffled.  
  
"Sharona, please don't cry we'll get use to it, we really have to think of it more as a vacation."  
  
"I guess," she whispered.  
  
"How are thing out there," he asked quickly changing the subject. He had to be the stronger one now.  
  
"Bad. I hate it. Everything is close together and there is a lot of crime..."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get use to it. When do you start your new job?" he asked choking as he thought of her being some other guys' assistant. Her job was made for him and only for him.  
  
"Tomorrow, look I gotta go this is long distance, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye," she said savoring the moment.  
  
"Who was that?" Aunt Minn asked Benjy.  
  
"Mom's boyfriend Mr. Monk, she misses him so much." ********************  
  
It was Friday morning and Sharona's first day at work. Did she wanna go? Hell no. She would much rather be in San Francisco with Monk, but as her mom always said, "Life's Life for ya, deal with it and it might turn out to be something good."  
  
She pulled her Aunt's station wagon out of the driveway and drove down River Street to the inner city. Passing the Paterson falls on the way; she reminded to take Benjy there someday. She pulled up to her small office building a block down from the Roma club. If she did not have a boyfriend that is where she would be spending all her time. She carelessly pushed open the squeaky door to the very small building. Inside was a man in his 40's with light brown hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sharona Fleming; I'm here for my job." She almost said a little too proudly.  
  
"Oh, right Sharon how are you?" he said carelessly, not even looking at her.  
  
"Sharona," she corrected him.  
  
"Yes, yes well your office is the third door to the right and your boss, Sean, two doors to the left."  
  
"Thanks," Sharona replied uneasily. It had been five minutes and already it didn't feel like she fit in here. She popped into Sean's office trying to make a good impression. He was sitting there quietly, hard at work. He was a man in his thirties, with curly brown hair and brown eyes she assumed. If she did not have Monk, this would so be her next choice. "STOP THINKING THAT!" she told herself, "You have a boyfriend."  
  
"Excuse me, do you need something?" Sean asked spinning around in his chair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sharona you new assistant."  
  
"Oh right, I'm so glad to finally meet you," he said his voice soft and crisp.  
  
"Thanks, same to you." She said with a sweet smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.  
  
************************************************  
  
Monk scrubbed away helplessly on his bathroom sink. It was seven a.m. there in San Francisco. He had been doing this all night, he couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. He even though he was hearing footsteps.  
  
"Who's there," Monk said not really believing anyone was there.  
  
"Monk it's me," he heard Stottlemeyers gruff voice say.  
  
"Hi," he said scrubbing harder, "I'm in here."  
  
"What are you doing...oh cleaning."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Monk, me and everyone at the office are worried about you, you're not answering your phone...are you ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Good as new," he said sprightly but sarcastically.  
  
"Monk, get a hold of yourself. Try to think about something else."  
  
"I CAN'T CAPTAIN!!" he burst and tried to regain his breath but resulted in him throwing the scrubbing brush on the hard wood floor, "I don't know how she does it to me, I miss her so much."  
  
"The get your ass out to New Jersey to be with her!"  
  
"I can't you guys need me to much." He sighed.  
  
"We can spare you for six months...why don't you go out, see what happens. Then maybe you'll even come back engaged," Stottlemeyer said with a wink.  
  
Monk jerked his head up in joy. He had a brilliant idea.  
  
********READ AND REVIEW 


	12. Get off her

Ch. 12- Get off her  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N- I now u guys will hate me after this chapter because I torture Monk but it will get better...lol ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter intro..... ************************************************************************ "Hey Sean," Sharona said walking into her new office the next morning.  
  
"Hey," he responded glancing up at her with a smile. Boy, did Sharona love his smile, it was so...genuine. She took a seat at her own personal desk. 'A personal desk!' she thought to herself. She did get treated a lot better here than in San Francisco.  
  
"So, what's new on the Taylor case?" she asked shuffling through some files.  
  
"Well, we found a dent on the side of Taylor's car, some blood on his front porch."  
  
"Really, hmmmm this I didn't expect," she said and they both chuckled...  
  
********************************************************************* Monk neatly folded all ten of his shirts and matching pants and placed them in his roll-away suitcase. He carefully zipped it up and grabbed all his other bags.  
  
"So you're gonna ask Sharona to marry you huh?" Lieutenant Disher asked carrying some of Monk's bags down to the taxi.  
  
"Yes, I really love her," Monk replied with a wide smile. He wiped down the taxi door and seats and slowly got in.  
  
"Bye, Monk, we'll really miss you around here," Stottlemeyer said closing the car door. Monk smiled and the car started on its way and all Monk could think about was the future.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After a short ride to the airport and a long ride to New Jersey Monk finally arrived at his destination. He said 'hi' to very surprised Benjy, and then excitedly hurried off to Sharona's work place. After practically running there he cautiously opened the cold, metal door to find a secretary curling her hair helplessly.  
  
"Excuse me...hello, I'm looking for Sharona Fleming."  
  
"And who are you?" she said chewing her gum helplessly which made Monk wince.  
  
"Her boyfriend," he said with a famous shrug and smile.  
  
"Boyfriend? You sure about that?" she laughed. He though about it and did not get the joke so he dropped it, "Where is she again?"  
  
"Second door on the left."  
  
He strolled over making sure he had the ring in his pocket, not sure when he should drop the bomb. He slowly opened the thick door that was the single thing separating him from his love. He looked inside and almost dropped dead to the floor when he saw Sharona and Sean kissing avidly. As Sharona pulled away and saw him, her heart skipped thirty beats and she practically kicked her boss off her.  
  
"Sharona?" he said with a squeak. A tear of shame rolled down his eye and he ran out the door. It was pouring rain...just the right mood for him. He sprinted out the door and ran back to her house. Sharona was three feet behind him the whole way muttering helpless phrases trying to get him to stop but he did not even hear her, all he could hear was his heart shattering into a million pieces. Sharona finally gave up seeing that she could not run in heels. She had ABSOLUTLEY no idea what she was going to do.  
  
'First,' she questioned herself, 'why was he standing in my office in downtown New Jersey....second, is he ever gonna forgive me and third, why was I kissing Sean anyway?'  
  
In her heart she knew why....she didn't in truth did not like Sean that way, she needed Monk badly, which was a first. She made her way home in the pouring rain.  
  
Monk reached the house and stormed in the door, dripping wet and muddy but not a care in the world. He heard Benjy ask if he wanted some dinner but he ignored him and went to the guest room and just...cried. He always had to lose the important people.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Around fifteen minutes after Monk had stormed in, Sharona did the same. Benjy muttered the same thing but she herself ran upstairs and literally banged helplessly on his door. He wouldn't open it....why should he? Sharona used her 'mom' skills to break the lock and pop the door open and was successful. She knew she should respect his privacy but not now. Tears started to flow down her pale cheeks when she saw him right then and there.  
  
"Adrian," she said nearly grabbing him for a hug but he pressed her away.  
  
"Sharona, I can't talk to you now," he said trying to keep his cool. She tried to say something but didn't and walked out closing the door behind her. Monk lay down on his bed and sighed. Sharona entered her room and lay down on the bed and sighed. They were both miserable.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Around twelve midnight Monk's stomach growled. He slowly got out of his bed in his still very wet clothes and walked down the spiral staircase to the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and shivered. He cautiously took out a container of noodles and ate them cold. He...Adrian Monk was just sitting there eating cold noodles. Like he cared. A few minutes later he heard footsteps come down the stairway. Sharona spotted him and sort of smiled. His curly brown hair and brown eyes were hypnotizing.  
  
"Hey," she whispered casually.  
  
He didn't respond. She opened the fridge and also took out some cold dinner, grabbed a fork and sat down next to him.  
  
"Didn't have any dinner either huh?" she stated. He shook his head and looked away from her.  
  
"Adrian, I know you're as mad as hell at me...believe me I know." She started, "Just please give me a chance to explain!"  
  
"A chance to explain what Sharona? How you never thought I'd find out about it just because I'm 3,000 miles away!" he yelled helplessly. He'd never been so pissed off in his life.  
  
"ADRIAN! I didn't know what I was doing; I missed you SO much that I was desperate for anything. I didn't even know where my brain was... it was somewhere so much different then where my heart was. Adrian, you have to understand you know me!"  
  
"I thought I knew you," he snapped bitterly at her. She sighed a few tears slipping down her eyes.  
  
"I know I hurt you so badly and I will do anything, ANYTHNG to make it up to you. I'll make chicken pot pie any night you want. I'll play games with you, cut your hair I do ANYTHING....because I love you so damn much..."  
  
She got cut off by the feel of his lips against hers. It started off as an unhurried, gentle kiss but very rapidly turned into a hungry, passionate one. Sharona wrapped her arms around him and let her feelings just flow out of her. Monk fiddled with her curly blonde hair and the kiss leisurely slowed down. Neither of them wanted it to end but it did...  
  
"I take it that you forgive me?" she asked hopingly.  
  
"Sharona...It's not that easy. I can't just forgive you even though I know you mean it. I need to gain your trust back before we make anymore decisions..." he said trying to regain his breath, "I just need you to promise me one thing...that you'll never EVER hurt me like that EVER again..."  
  
"I promise," she said seriously, "Now lets get you some warm clothes, your and ice cube." She said grabbing his hand. He took it gracefully and glared up at her.  
  
"Adrian," she whispered with her eyes closed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He placed a small peck on her cheek, "I love you too," he said whispering his feelings into her ear.  
  
*************************************************************8  
  
Okay new chapter coming soon.....I dunno when I have it written down but I just gotta find time for typing it up. Anywhooo did you like? Please review I need feedback people! Lol ( 


	13. Yes

Ch 13-  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
Tell me how ya liked this chapter!! Review! This first parts like a review of what happened. BTW: one person reviewed saying Monk and Sharona should get together. I don't know what you're reading but they've been together this whole story lol. ***********************************************8 Sharona awoke the next morning with two strong arms wrapped around her waste; she tilted her head back and placed a light kiss on Monk's lips. She screwed up yesterday BIG TIME and was trying everything she could to gain his trust back.  
  
"Hey," she whispered flipping onto her side to face him.  
  
"Morning," Monk replied groggily opening his eyes.  
  
"I like waking up to you," she said lacing her hand through his, "so are we okay?"  
  
"I think so," he replied with a yawn, "I know people screw up, not me of course, but other people."  
  
"Good," she said a kissed him again.  
  
10 minutes later Monk and Sharona trotted down the rusty old steps hand n hand  
  
"Sharona, do ya know you're holding hands with a strange man, that I have no idea who he his but I know that he's standing in my kitchen," Aunt Minn pleasantly greeted and Sharona giggled lightly.  
  
"Aunt Minn, this is Adrian remember? My partner?"  
  
"Oh right, the blonde one?"  
  
"No, no Aunt Minn, Adrian remember?" Sharona pressed hoping she would recall.  
  
"Oh, of course, Adrian! Hello, are you dating my little Sharona?" Aunt Minn said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Well....yes," Monk smiled like he was a thirteen year old in love for the first time.  
  
"Good, I always knew a stockbroker would be good for Sharona!"  
  
"Um, actually, Adrian's a detective," Sharona sighed getting a little annoyed with her aunt's forgetfulness.  
  
"Oh, that's right." "Anyway, you wanna go out for dinner tonight? I found this really good place downtown," Sharona stated pouring her self a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
'Dinner?' Monk thought. The perfect time to ask her...even though he still had to consider the previous day's events. Then he thought of a quote his dad had once thought him when he was just a tot. "You only get to live life once, take a chance once and a while."  
  
"Yes, that sounds great," he replied and couldn't help but to smile.  
  
************************************************* Sharona looked at herself in the mirror for the twentieth time. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. A short black dress hung over her slender body and she pulled on a wool sweater. She stared at her reflection, she was indeed satisfied. She sometimes wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She traced her memory back to her old life when she was a model in Atlantic City, poor with a one year old kid. Now she had a successful job, a great boyfriend and an even better kid. 'Everything happens for a reason,' she thought and flicked off the light. **************************************************************8 Monk took one last look at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie for the millionth time and shrugged his shoulders. He thought about how lucky he was to have her. Sharona was the single person in the world to actually understand him, besides Trudy. He checked for the ring in his pocket and flicked off the light. This was it. The big moment in his life was rapidly approaching, and somehow all he could think about was Trudy.  
  
********************************************************************* Candles shone everywhere, and soft music played in the background as Monk and Sharona quietly chattered at their adequately decorated table. Red wine filled their glasses and expensive Italian cuisines covered there plates as a comfortable silence became present. Monk was caught in trance about the 'right moment.' He looked across at her eating carefully and thought maybe he'd wait until desert.  
  
An hour had passes, and the two has talked quietly about nothing really. They had eaten and now were waiting for their deserts. Deserts. It was time. "Sharona, can I ask you something?" Monk questioned. He smacked himself in his thoughts for not practicing this before time.  
  
"Um, sure anything..." she replied looking at him seriously. He lowered down to one knee and her face filled with shock. She never expected this...well not after what had happened.  
  
"Sharona Fleming...will you marry me?" he asked looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. A HUGE smiled formed upon her face as she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God Adrian, I don't know what to say...I didn't expect this..."  
  
She looked down at hi,. His face was filled with desire ness. He said patiently waiting...about to explode any second now...  
  
"Yes," she said, a small tear escaping her eye. He pushed himself off his knee and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her into him and the two shared a fanatical kiss. They broke apart and she instantly pulled him into a gentle embrace.  
  
"We're getting married," she whispered.  
  
**************************** So did you like???? Review with that little purple button down there 


	14. Coming home

Ch. 14  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
A/N-FINALLY I got around 2 writing it lol. Enjoy.  
  
A few days had passed and everything could not be better. Sharona was happy, Monk was happy. Everything was great. Sharona sat helplessly in the kitchen of her latest home eating a bowl of grapes. Monk sat across from her, just watching.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna talk about the wedding? I mean do you wanna have it in the summer or later?" She asked, a childish-like grin stretching from ear to ear.  
  
"Um, I was thinking soon....I do not want to wait...I can't," he replied returning the same exact smile.  
  
"Well...how about April. It's only 2 and a half months away, but it's just enough time for us to be ready."  
  
"Okay, sounds perfect." Even though he'd only been married once, this was his favorite part before the wedding, being all lovey- dovey.  
  
Another few days had passed and nothing had changed very much. Except Sharona was facing a big problem; to stay with her Aunt Minn or to give up half of her life savings for medical care and nurses. It was really putting a damper on her wedding spirit. She decided she had to stay and now it was time to face Monk.  
  
"Adrian, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to stay here for A few months, I just don't have enough money to pay for all the medical expenses."  
  
"Sharona. Our wedding is in two months. There is so much to do, and I need you back in San Francisco. I can't even plan a party, how could I plan our wedding?"  
  
"I'm sorry Adrian, but there are only two options, for me to stay, or I could...loan some...money...from....you," she said as her voice trailed off.  
  
Monk sighed. He really hated lending people money. It bothered the heck out of him to give people money he worked extra-hard earning.  
  
On the other hand it was Sharona.  
  
"Sharona let me pay for the nurse." He said without expression.  
  
"No, Adrian. I can't let you do that. I don't know why I suggested it in the first place. Besides you hate loaning people money. Remember that one time I asked for five dollars and you flipped out at me?" she said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Sharona, you are my fiancée. Please just let me. I need you back at home; it's our home, not here not in New Jersey, in San Francisco." Monk's eyes were filled with sadness and hope. He grabbed her hand hopping that would be the icing on the cake. They could just pay the expenses and go home forever.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll let you pay the money and I promise, promise, promise I'll pay you back.....Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. When do we leave?"  
  
"Thursday is good for me," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
It was Friday and finally the trio was back in San Francisco although they were the only ones that knew it. They decided to surprise everyone at the office. They were heading out the door of Sharona's house when a certain subject came up.  
  
"My house," Monk said trying not to get upset with her.  
  
"Adrian, if Benjy and I moved into your apartment he would have to make new friends, new neighbors. His best friend lives right next to us now. We can't take that away from a twelve year old!"  
  
"Sharona, I can't leave this house. This is the only memory of....her I can never let go. This house.......it's..." he trailed off not forming the right words to explain his lovingness for the small cubicle.  
  
Sharona saw the yearn in his eyes. He really wanted to stay where he was and he shouldn't have had to tell her that.  
  
"Okay. We'll live at your house. Besides Benjy can make new friends and he'll still go to the same school. Let's just drop it and go." She said as she grabbed her keys."  
  
They two arrived at the office ten minute's later and linked hands as they walked in the door.  
  
"Monk, Sharona. You're back!" The captain said surprised. He casually walked over to them even though he knew what was up, "What are you guys doing back?"  
  
"We're getting married," Sharona blurted out of excited ness. The captain formed a gruff smile on his face, "Finally. I knew you tow would tie the knot sometime."  
  
"Why'd you think that captain?" Monk asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know. There was just always something there between you two."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sharona asked wrapping her arms around Monk's not-too-shabby body.  
  
"I always knew it would run its course."  
  
"Well Captain. You have good instincts."  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Disher asked obviously eavesdropping on the three. He had a disappointed look on his face, like he didn't want them to get married.  
  
"April," Monk said noticing the look on his face. Sharona noticed the look also and made a mental note to talk to him about it later.  
  
"Who's gonna be the best man?"  
  
Randy's voice had hope it, almost like he wanted to be it.  
  
"We haven't decided a lot yet, I'll let you know." Monk said wandering off to tell a few other people in the office.  
  
"Yea, on that note, I gotta get going. Karen has some yoga, sentimental seminar thing I apparently have to go to." Stottlemeyer said taking his jacked off the rack.  
  
"Okay captain."  
  
"Bye, "he said gruffly as Randy and Sharona were the only ones left in the room.  
  
"Well ya know I gotta go....do something," Randy said trying to avoid her.  
  
"Wait Randy, can we talk?" Sharona whispered while putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Um sure," he said turning around.  
  
"When we were talking about the wedding you seemed disappointed. I don't know it could have been me but I just was wondering...." She trailed off, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong, I have to go." He said trying to make a run for it.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Sharona blurted out accidentally.  
  
"What?"  
  
Randy spun back around to face her. He looked her straight in her ocean- green eyes and saw that she really wanted to know.  
  
"Okay. I guess this is better now than any other time. Maybe....maybe. Maybe... I like you as more than a friend okay, but now it doesn't matter because you and Monk are getting married. So let's just drop it." He said quickly ending with a big sigh.  
  
"You liked me?" Sharona gasped with a giggle, "How come you never asked me out?  
  
"Because, I didn't think you would ever say yes."  
  
Sharona smiled at his shyness and answered the first thing that came into her tiny brain.  
  
"Well....I....I might have. If the time was right but what if it didn't work out? What if we would have lost our great friendship? All those times I made fun of you and you made fun of me... I think that's a little better than you and me dating." Sharona finished her voice soft and crisp with her intentions toward him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you're probably right. I wouldn't want to lose that." He flashed that famous Randy-smile of his as Sharona stepped a little closer and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"You'll still come to the wedding right?"  
  
"Of course," he whispered getting a whiff of her beautiful scent.


	15. Only a few weeks

2 Weeks Vacation- Ch. 15

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- I just realized I had not updated since May!!!! Well I was in New Mexico all summer and school a lot this year. I promise lots of updates this holiday!!!

1

It was soon approaching April. Monk and Sharona were very busy planning; buying; reserving, but it was all worth it. They had booked the St. Joseph's Sanctuary Church for their wedding, which was one of the most beautiful churches in their area. The date was set for April 18th 2004.

They had set the size to a medium sized wedding with mostly friends and family. The invitations had been sent and the stressful part of the wedding had been dealt with and Sharona could not wait for the best part…

Picking out a dress.

It was around two o' clock on a Sunday afternoon and Sharona was dress shopping with her sister, Gail.

"Hello Ladies," a young saleswoman said approaching them. Sharona turned her attention to the olive skinned woman.

"Hi I'm Sharona and this is my sister Gail, um I need a dress. I'm getting married in two months and well….um I need a dress." She replied, shimmering with happiness.

"Okay, well…. lets get started shall we?" The woman walked to the back of the store and picked out a few for Sharona to try on, "What colors were you looking for?"

"Well, I want to wear a white dress and I was thinking maybe a peach color for the bridesmaids."

"Okay well…this way then."

2

An hour and a half later Sharona had picked the prefect dress. It was pure white with lace arm straps. Lace lined the front of the dress in narrow rows and a small veil added a pleasant touch to the outfit. The bridesmaid's dresses were long, flowing dresses, with a cream-peach color to them. It was almost like the dresses were waiting for her to come.

Sharona had dropped Gail off and had one last thing to do before she got married.

She drove up tiny hill on a quiet side of San Francisco, passing birds and tall trees along the way. When she got to where she wanted to be she slowly got out of her car and wrapped a sweater around herself. She trotted the rest of the way up the hill, looking for a specific spot.

The spot that held Trudy's grave.

She approached it careful, as for she did not want to startle her, kneeling down to be close to her. She quietly read the letters inscribed upon the headstone. It felt very awkward doing this, but she knew it was something she had to do.

"Hi Trudy," she said, her words ringing in the air like church bells on a cold, cloudy day.

"I know it's awkward for me to be here, this is something I would never think of doing if I hadn't been marring Adrian."

She sat for a moment to gather her words and began again.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you that I marry Adrian. You are the first love of his life, and always will be and he loves you so much."

She did not know how to go on from here so she figured she had end it now.

"Okay um…so I hope it's okay, He really needs this marriage and I really love him. Okay…well thanks,"

She stood up, thinking of him, thinking of Trudy, thinking of why she just did what she did, but she did know she felt one hundred percent better.

It was now two weeks before the wedding and the only thing that had not been taken care of was the best man.

Monk was under stress trying to choose the right person. He could not choose between Randy, Stottlemeyer or his own brother, Ambrose. He thought if he picked Randy…. well that he might not do it right, or he might trip or something, if he picked Stottlemeyer, it would sort of be like his father being a best man and if he picked Ambrose, could he actually count on him showing up?

"Did you pick yet?" Sharona asked with a sigh.

The two were sitting at their new house…well actually Sharona and Benjy's new house. They had moved in a few weeks back. Benjy had been okay with it and Monk was getting used to them, although he was a little leery about an "untamed boy living in my house".

"No, I can't pick, you pick," Monk stuttered laying his head in his hands.

"Adrian Oh My God!"

"What?"

"Who's gonna give me off at the alter?" she shrieked. Her father was no longer with her and she had totally forgotten to pick someone.

"Maybe you should ask the Captain," he suggestive hopefully. To tell the truth he really did not want the Captain to be his best man.

"That could work," Sharona muttered deep in thought.

"He is old enough, and smart enough."

"Okay, I'll ask him but…you still gotta pick a best man."

"Randy." Monk quickly replied. His brother _was _his brother but….

"Good so everything's settled. Now all we have to worry about is actually getting married." said Sharona, smiling at Monk She leant over the table and placed a small kiss on Monk's lips.

"So where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" Monk questioned.

"Fiji?"

"No."

"Virgin Islands?"

Monk squirmed in his seat. He really wanted to take Sharona to Rome, where he took Trudy. It was the most beautiful placed he had ever been, but if would not feel right to take her there.

"Okay I guess that's a no. How bout Jamaica?" Sharona said hoping to get some type of positive response.

Monk though for a second. He liked Jamaica. "That's a possibility."

So far everything was perfect….

3


End file.
